Of Hate For Him
by Blondie B. Happy
Summary: "I hate this. I hate being here. I want to go home." "Hate's a strong word," Percy chastised with a grin. I narrowed my eyes. "I hate you," I muttered. He shook his head. "Now, Wise Girl, we all know that's not true. . ." AU/AH


**. . . It's been a shitty day . . . Rated T for lots of language. There's like no plot at all. AU/AH. Read on. . .**

* * *

"This is all your fucking fault, Percy. Not mine," I yelled at him ten seconds after the teacher had closed the door.

"We took equal part in—"

"No. This. Is. Your. Fucking. Fault. You. Ass. Hole." I emphasized every single word, jumping out of my seta and beginning to pace.

Leo Valdez laughed at me from across the room, and my cheeks got red. Screw him and all of the dicks he was drawing on the dry erase board. Screw the principal—the man I liked to call Satan. Screw the school and all of its rules.

Screw Percy. Screw this entire situation. This was not my fault. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be home, reading John Green's Tumblr page and studying for an online Calculus test tomorrow morning.

Fuck.

"Come on now, Annabeth, it's not so bad—"

"It's TERRIBLE—"

"Things could be worse—"

"I'm so dead when I get home Percy—"

"Your dad's not going to kill you—"

"YES HE IS—"

"Just shut the hell up you two," yelled Clarisse from the back of the room. "If you keep your obnoxious bitching up, Mrs. Clayton's gonna come back in and make us stay for another three hours. Or do community service or something. If I have to do that because of you two, so help me God I'll—"

Clarisse stopped only because of her boyfriend. She sat back then. With a sigh of defeat, I just fell into my seat again, putting my head in my arms and blocking out all light.

Three hours I would have to stay here, because of Percy.

He made me five minutes late to class because he wanted to kiss me when there wasn't anyone else around. And yeah, he did. And yeah, it had been awesome at the time, but there had been testing that day and no bell, so we were late to class.

And my bitch of an English teacher gave us both detention for being late to class.

Me. Annabeth Chase. Top PhD hopeful. She did that to me. And now, it was on my permanent record and wouldn't be taken off. I had to start applying to colleges soon, and they would all see that. This one little act of teenage defiance could cost me my Harvard scholarship.

So, yeah. Fuck Percy. I was pissed at my boyfriend.

And now there was nothing to do but sit and wait. We were just left alone in a classroom with the door locked. The teacher would come in and check on us every couple minutes, apparently, just to make sure we weren't cooking meth, and then go back to stuffing her face in the teacher's lounge.

This wasn't something I wanted to break up with Percy over. Definitely not. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't talk to him for a few days and make him regret all of this.

"So, what do you want to do?" Percy asked, trying to change the subject.

"Not talk to you."

"Ouch. Are you giving me the ice cold shoulder?"

I didn't answer. Instead I stood up again and made my way over to where Piper was sitting. If I remembered correctly, she had detention every Friday for a month because she'd finally been caught stealing from the teacher. We were sort of friends.

"Hey," I said, dropping into the seat next to her.

"I can't believe you're actually here," Piper said, rubbing her forehead. "You, of all people."

"I know."

"It was Percy's fault, wasn't it?"

I gave her a bland look. She shrugged. "What? I just wanted to make sure." She pulled out her phone and flicked through a few things, sending a message to someone. "It's not as bad as you're assuming it to be. I mean, at least there are people to talk to, and you have your boyfriend."

Piper said the last part with distaste. Her boyfriend was the golden boy Jason Grace, who'd never been in trouble a day in his life. He would probably pick her up later, but for now she could only text him.

"Yeah, well I'm not about to go strike a conversation with Percy," I told her heatedly.

"That doesn't really matter; I think he's about to come strike a conversation with you."

Before I could eve decipher what that meant, I was swept out of the chair and thrown over a shoulder that belong to none other than Percy. I kicked him in the gut, but he was taking none of it. He sat back down in the abandoned corner of the classroom, with me in his lap.

"I was trying to talk to Piper, you clingy bastard," I hissed at him, pushing his arms away. But they snuck around my waist and pulled me up against his chest.

"I was getting jealous," he said.

"Liar."

He kissed my neck. "It's not nice to call people liars."

"I hate this. I hate being here. I want to go home."

"Hate's a strong word," Percy chastised with a grin. I narrowed my eyes.

"I hate you," I muttered.

He shook his head. "Now, Wise Girl, we all know that's not true. . ."

I turned around and glared at him, and he took that small move to his advantage. He leaned forward and snatched my lips with his, kissing me hotly. Normally, I would've kissed him back, but I was still way too mad at him. So for a minute he kissed my unresponsive lips before pulling back.

"I'm not getting anywhere, am I?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Would it help if I said that I was sorry again?"

"No, but you can go ahead and say it."

"Will you two quit dry humping each other over there?" asked Travis Stoll from a seat or two back, interrupting our conversation.

"Yeah, my poor eyes," his twin brother Conner added.

I blushed bright red, now angry, hateful, and embarrassed, but Percy laughed, snuggling even closer to me. "It will never stop. Even detention will not stop this."

"I'm going to put my foot in a place that you will not appreciate it being in if you don't stop," I threatened.

"Oh shit, Annabeth means business," Conner said. Percy didn't say anything. Smart.

We sat that way for a minute, him with his arms around me, me with my arms crossed. I knew that he was feeling bad for what he had done. He got detention a lot, so it wasn't anything big for him, but for me it was like the end of the world.

"I really am sorry," he whispered.

"I know."

"Then can we go back to—"

"That doesn't mean I'm not angry, Percy." And I still had my own right to be angry. I sort of forgave him, but still, this was majorly messing me up.

"Righto."

So, nothing was resolved right then and there, but detention was three hours long. Percy had plenty of time to try and make it up to me. Not that it would work.

* * *

**Yeah, nothing really happened, but I felt like writing something with a lot of cuss words. I hope it was somewhat enjoyable. **


End file.
